First Hunt
by InvaderL
Summary: Two unblooded yautja are in for a shock, when a unexpected early off world hunt turns into a city wide outbreak. Rating may change. OCxOC
1. Chapter 1 Meeting with the Elder

I know that I said I wouldn't post more then one story at a time, but I had a burst of inspiration, and this came out of it.

* * *

Unknown POV

* * *

"I can't believe we're being sent on an off world hunt early! This is going to be our best hunt yet!" Thwei-de-sain'ja (Bloody Warrior) nearly screamed in excitement.

"I know Thwei-de, I know. But I just can't help but wonder where we're going though, or who our Hult'ah (Observer) will be." I told my friend.

She nodded, and said "Yes, they are both very curious thoughts."

I looked around the crowded trails, and said "Come on, we better not be late for the meeting with the Elder."

She nodded, and we started walking fast, and we took a few short-cuts we knew of. We made it there just in time, and went straight to the Elders office.

We knocked on the door respectfully, and we recived the Elders voice calling out "Yes, come in, come in..."

We opened the door, and walked up, and bowed to the Elder, who bowed back in response.

"Thwei-de-sain'ja, Lar'ja-th'syra (Dark Skull) I hope you know why I have summoned you here?" The Elder asked kindly.

Thwei-de nodded, and said "Yes Elder, you summoned us, because you have an off world hunt for us."

The Elder nodded, and said "I also summoned you here to congradulate you on going on this hunt. An early off world hunt is a rare, and highly honored hunt, but not unheard of."

I nodded, and asked "Elder, if I may ask, where will the hunt take place?"

The Elder sighed, and said "Well Lar'ja, that is a question for your Hult'ah. But this isn't a regular hunt. On this hunt, you have a goal besides collecting trophies."

I looked to the side in thought for a moment, before looking back at the Elder, and asking "Elder, I don't understand...?"

He simply nodded, and said "Your Hult'ah will explain the details. Speaking of which, he should be here soon, why don't you go outside the temple, and wait for him?"

We bowed, and walked back outside the temple. We sat on a nearby bench, and waited for our Hult'ah to show up.

"So, what do you think our Hult'ah will be like?" Thwei-de asked me.

I thought a moment, and said "Very honorable, and courageous."

She nodded, and said "Yes, very honorable indeed."

* * *

15 earth minutes later...

* * *

"Okay, where is this "great, and honorable" warrior?" Thwei-de sighed out.

I opened one eye, having leaned back against the wall to rest some, and said "I don't know."

"Greetings unblooded warriors." an unknown voice called.

I sat up, and looked over at the blooded warrior.

"Are you our Hult'ah?" Thwei-de asked.

He nodded, and said "Yes, I am. My name is L'ulij-bpe-H'dlak (Crazy/Mad Fear). I will be the Hult'ah for your Pyode Amedha Chiva. (Soft Meat Trial/Test)"

"You mean our first off world hunt, is on the ooman planet?" I asked completely ignoring Thwei-de glaring at L'ulij-bpe.

He nodded, and said "Yes, but as the Elder might have said, this is no regular hunt. This is actually a very important hunt, and mission. This is an important hunt, because this is your first off world hunt, but it is an important mission, because 3 days ago, a young-bloods ship failed somehow, and caused him to crash on the planet during atmospheric entry. This is near unheard of, because as you know, our ships are near perfect. But, when he crashed, he died, but most of his technology survived the crash. Meaning, we need to activate his wrist-bracer bomb, and study his his ships Gkinmaru (Sensors.), and remaining technology for evidence as to why it crashed."

Thwei-de seemed to be over her anger at his lateness, and asked "If this mission is so important, why send two unblooded warriors, and a Hult'ah to do it?"

"Because, this is a great time to teach you that all hunts may require more then brute strength, but mind power as well. ... And, well all the other blooded warriors are too busy..." he told us.

She nodded, and seemed to take that as a good answer. She then turned, and started walking.

"Where are you going?" L'ulij-bpe asked her.

She turned her head back, and asked "I'm going to the shipyard, how else are we getting to the oomans world?"

I sighed, and followed along with her. L'ulij-bpe opened his mouth to say something else, but just gave up, and followed after me.

"What other hunts have you been on unblooded warrior?" he asked me.

"Nothing really exciting, a few simple hunts, nothing as big as an ooman hunt." I told him.

He nodded, and said "I can see why you would be excited to go on such a glorious hunt then."

"Blooded warrior, what size of ship will we need on this hunt?" Thwei-de asked, walking closer to the shipyard.

"A small one, just big enough for the three sleep pods, and our gear." L'ulij-bpe called over to her.

She nodded, and walked into the shipyard temple, leaving us to wait outside.

"So Lar'ja, how did you become hunt partners with Thwei-de? And what happened to your third hunt partner?" L'ulij-bpe asked me.

"Those honorable warrior, are both long tales." I told him.

He raised an eyebrow curiously, and said "I have plenty of time young one. Please, tell your tales."

I sighed, and looked up at the sky, its tan, blue, and grey colors, intermixing, and swirling about.

"Well, it all started when we where no bigger then two, and a half Nok, (A unit of mesurment, about 13 inches.) tall, ..."

* * *

Back on Earth... 3rd person POV

* * *

"Sir, we've picked up accounts of flaming objects falling out of the sky in the woodland areas just north of New York city." an unknown worker called out to his superior.

"Can you get a trace of extra-terrestrial radiation?" his superior asked leaning over to look at his screens.

"Yes sir, they are small amounts, almost non-existent, but a small amount of it is heading into the city." he told his superior.

"Inform Weyland-yutani, they'll want to look into this." his superior stated standing back up, and walking away towards some other workers work area.

"Right away sir." the unknown work said.

* * *

I'm sorry if you read my other story, but I just thought this up, and couldn't not write it, and post it, besides, I want some reviews... But I thought this was a way better first chapter then my first story. Much cleaner, better to the eyes. I hope you like where this is going, and can guess what happened to the young bloods ship. ;) Hint, hint.

Yours truly, InvaderL.


	2. Chapter 2 Daddy, I heard something

I am here with the second chapter of 'First Hunt'. I also forgot to tell you last time, but I will never update any of my stories, unless it has more than, or equal to the number of reviews to chapters. Meaning, if I have 5 chapters, I won't update, unless I have at least 5 reviews. Just thought I would let you know. Well then, on with the chapter.

Disclaimer: Does anybody really think that the owner of this movie would actually be making a FANfiction story?

* * *

Earth, 3rd Person POV

* * *

"Sir, we have just received authorization from the FBI, that we have to go order on a city wide search." an unknown worker exclaimed to his boss.

"Good, send out teams one, and two. I want New York searched in three days tops." A gravely voice said.

"Yes sir, Mr. Weyland sir." the worker replied monotonously.

"Get me Dr. Lee, I want to have a word with him. Tell him, I'm in my office." Mr. Weyland told the worker, walking out of the room.

"Yes sir." the worker said hitting a button, and calling out "Dr. Lee, Mr. Weyland, would like to see you."

* * *

In Mr. Weylands Office,

* * *

"You called for me sir?" a nervous voice asked, trembling slightly.

"Yes, now, take a seat." Mr. Weyland told him.

Dr. Lee nodded, and sat down in the seat in-front of Mr. Weylands desk.

"Dr. Lee, we may be getting a guest soon, I hope you are ready to perform a dissection?" he asked the doctor.

The doctor seemed wary, but nodded anyway.

"Good, then I'll let you get back to your work. I just wanted to make sure my top scientist was ready, and able to perform a dissection." Mr. Weyland said.

"T-thank you Mr. Weylaand sir." Dr. Lee said still, his voice still trembling.

He stood up, and tripped over the chair, and walked over to the door, and looked over his shoulder at his boss in slight fear, and opened the door , and went back to work.

* * *

L'ulij-bpe POV

* * *

"Well, when we was no more then two, and a half Nok tall, I was walking down a trail going home, when I heard Thwei-de screaming something, so I ran over to see what it was, and saw her screaming at a three Bad Bloods who were dishonorablyattacking a defenseless Yautja Hound pup. She was telling them to leave it alone, but they wouldn't listen, so I picked up a rock, and threw it at them, it hit the tallest one in the head, and he snapped his head over to look at me. He lost interest in the Yautja Hound pup, and started chasing me! I had to run home, and get my father to help me, and he killed the Bad Blood who chased me, and chased the others out of town. I went back over to where Thwei-de was, and helped her get the Yautja Hound back to her home. She thanked me, and we've been friends ever since." Lar'ja told me.

"That is a honorable deed you did Lar'ja, but what about your third hunt partner?" I asked him.

He looked back towards the door, and saw Thwei-de coming back out with the permit to the ship.

"That is a tale for another time honorable warrior." he told me.

I nodded, and called over to Thwei-de "Good, now we just need to get our equipment."

"Blooded Warrior, what kind of equipment will we need on this hunt?" Lar'ja asked me.

"We will need wrist bracer blades, plasma casters, and smart discs." I told him.

"Are plasma casters, and smart discs necessary?" Thwei-de asked.

"Lar'ja told me of the hunts you've been on, and while you didn't think them ever needed on them, hunting tunnle runners, and Pyode Amedhas (Soft Meats/Humans) are completely different. The Pyode Amedhas are much smarter then the Kainde Amedhas (Hard Meats/Xenomorphs) which as you should know, are our most honorable trophies. Though the Pyode Amedhas are weak in strength, they make up for that in brain power." I told her.

"The oomans can not be too smart can they? They have yet to reach space travel." she asked.

"They will reach space travel much faster than the Yautja did. They will reach space travel in one hundred to two hundred cycles their time." I told her as we walked towards an equipment selection temple.

"Honorable warrior, why do you respect the oomans so much?" Lar'ja asked.

"Because some have honorable enough to live on our home world, with the Elders they fought with in honorable battle. Which reminds me, we will also need translate discs for our bio-helmets. They have a complicated language, and we will need to understand it." I told them.

Thwei-de seemed shocked to find out that a Pyode Amedha had lived on Yautja Prime. But she got over her shock quickly.

I saw the temple, and said "Thwei-de, I'll get the equipment, you got the ship permit."

She nodded, and I went inside.

* * *

Earth - unknown POV

* * *

"Daddy, I heard a noise outside my window." I told my Dad who was half-asleep leaning up on the bed.

"What did it sound like sweetie?" he asked me.

"It was a kind of hissing sound, kind of like a snake, but the ground shook a little bit." I told my Dad.

He groaned, and got up, smiled, and said "Well, come on princess, lets go see what it is."

We walked into my room, and he opened the window.

"I don't see any kind of snake out here, are you sure it wasn't just the wind?" he asked me.

I nodded, and said "I'm positive."

"Well, what ever it was, it's gone now." he said closing the window.

* * *

I like to think of the Elder as being kind of like Old Man 3rd Hokage, from Naruto seasons 1-4 (?). The loveable old man, but an epic fighter when need be.


	3. Chapter 3 The Equipment

I am here with chapter 3 of 'First Hunt' I hope you all like it, and review. ;-) Also, Mr. Weyland didn't die in 'Aliens vs. Predators' in this story. So, it's the same old man. Also, the reason they act almost like identical to humans, is because I like to think that on their world they make their clicks, and roars, but it all comes out in english. Also, the young girl, and her father will play much bigger rolls later in the story.

* * *

Lar'ja POV

* * *

Me, and Thwei-de sat down on a nearby bench. She seemed nervous about one thing, or another.

"Thwei-de, is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

She shook her head, and looked up at me.

"What? Oh, I'm fine... Just thinking about stuff." she said looking away.

I raised an eyebrow, and asked "About the hunt?"

She nodded, and said "I'm worried that we won't make it back..."

I sat up, and looked at her.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I've heard tales of oomans who've killed blooded warriors, Elders even. How will we even compare to an honorable fight? We would be a dishonor to them... Will we even make it back?" she asked becoming very worried.

I grabbed her on the shoulders, and made her look at me, and said "Thwei-de, you are losing honor for fearing safe return, all for nothing. I've heard the oomans don't fight by honor, so you don't have to worry about them losing honor."

"Lar'ja, Thwei-de, I hate to break up your very... interesting moment, but we need to start off on our hunt soon." I heard L'ulij-bpe call out having come back outside with our equipment.

I nodded, and asked "Yes, we should leave for the oomans planet soon... Blooded warrior, can I have my language disc now?"

"Why may I ask?" he asked me.

"I want to start studying the oomans language." I told him.

"Languages." he corrected me.

""Languages", as in more then one?" I asked.

He nodded, and said "Yes, but the most used one is call "E-ng-li-sh""

I nodded, and asked "I see, so I should only study that one then?"

He nodded, and said "We will be landing in an Eng-lish speaking area, meaning most of the Pyode Amedhas will be speaking it."

"Lar'ja nodded, and inserted the translate disc into his bio-helmet.

* * *

Unknown POV - Earth

* * *

"Daddy, why do you have to go to work?" I asked sweetly.

"Because sweetheart, if I didn't, how would I get money to buy you all those toys?"he asked me picking me up.

"I know you could do it somehow, 'cause you're Daddy!." I said smiling at him chearfully.

He chuckled, and said "I'm sure I could, but it wouldn't be as much as I make now. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few days. I'll only be doing a small job at the lab this time. After that, I'll be back all summer, 'kay?"

I nodded quickly, and said "Okay Daddy!"

"Good girl. Your babysitter will be here soon, be good for the sitter." he said putting me down, and walking towards the front door.

"Okay, I will." I told him.

"Okay, I love you, bye sweetheart, I'll be back soon." he said waving, closing the door.

"I love you too, bye Daddy!" I screamed after him just as he was closing the door.

I then walked back into our living room, and hopped up on the couch, and turned my favorite show on. I watched it for a while, and then somebody rung the doorbell. I hopped up off the couch, and ran to the window next to the door, and looked out to see Clair, my favorite babysitter. I smiled, and flung the door open.

"Clair!" I called to running to her as she opened her arms to hug me.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?" she asked me hugging me.

"Daddy said this is his last job before he can spend all summer with me! It's a short job too!" I told her excitedly.

"Really? That's great! I bet you can't wait to have all summer to you, and your dad." she said.

I nodded, and said "I know, it won't be long now."

* * *

L'ulij-bpe POV

* * *

As we walked down the trail, we neared the ship depot.

"How long will the trip be Blooded Warrior?" Thwei-de asked me.

"The trip will be of medium length. Why do you ask?" I told her.

"Oh, no reason." she said walking a bit faster.

I was confused by this display, but shrugged it off, and continued walking myself.

As we approached the ship depot, I activated my Language disc along with Lar'ja.

. . .

"Hello, and welcome to the Prey Inc. language

simulator disc. The selected language is

English, do you wish to download English to your translator

drive?." the discs setup voice asked.

. . .

"Yes." I said with my bio-helmet on.

. . .

"Thank you for using Prey Inc. translate discs, have a  
Pleasant hunt." the voice told me.

. . .

As we walked into the ship depot, I walked up to an elder yautja standing behind a desk.

"Elder warrior, we are here to acquire the ship requested earlier." I told the Elder.

He nodded, and said "Right this way."

Gesturing towards a hall, and walking into it, we followed him down the hall.

"Elder warrior, how many ooman hunts have been unsuccessful?" Thwei-de asked.

"Far too many..." he said grimly.

I heard Thwei-de gulp, and she remained quiet.

* * *

I would like say that writing this chapter took slightly longer to write then predicted. *he said with sarcasm.* But either way, I would like to thank predator808 for reviewing, and favoriting my story. Also, I would like to thank my BETA reader, The Unbelievably Epic, The Most Amazing, The Awesome...est, The One, The Only, The Awesomo3000!

This has been an InvaderL, and Awesomo3000 Inc. production.


	4. Chapter 4 Bad Start

I'm sorry I am updating this so late, but I have been working on other stories, I am deeply sorry to those who actually read this story. Now, on with the story.

* * *

Lar'ja POV

* * *

As we walked aboard the small ship, I looked around at the interior, and saw almost only stasis pods, a cockpit, and a small storage area.

"When you said a small ship Blooded Warrior, you were serious, I doubt we will be able to fit much more then we take in the storage area." I commented looking at the small storage area.

"Good, I wasn't planning on bringing much back." he said dismissively, beginning to load the equipment into the storage area.

I shrugged, and started helping him as Thwei-de went up, and sat in the cockpit to initiate the start up sequence.

"Lar'ja, Thwei-de, listen to this, it is very important that you hear this before going on this hunt." The Blooded Warrior said, us now finished packing everything into the ship.

Thwei-de turned around in her chair, and I watched him intently.

He nodded, and said "Good, it seems I got your attention. Now, before we leave out for this hunt, there is something you must know. The Pyode Amedhas are not mindless animals like anything else you've hunted thus far, they are sentient beings, with slightly less than, or maybe even equal the amount of intelligence we have. But they have yet to advance this far as of yet, but that's besides the point. The point is, expect the unexpected. They have been known to have capture Yautja hunters before they had the chance to activate their wrist computers bomb to initiate the self destruction sequence. Meaning, they have knowledge of our weaknesses, our abilities, and even some of our technology. Now, do you still wish to continue on this hunt? There is no lost honor for turning back now, for you normally wouldn't even be sent on this high level of a hunt, but The Elder has decided that you are ready, do you wish to prove him right?"

I, and Thwei-de were shocked, and disturbed that some of the Yautja hunters had been experimented on.

Thwei-de blinked, and said with full determination "Yes."

I nodded, and also said "Yes."

He nodded, and said "Good. Thwei-de, start up the ship, and dial in the coordinates."

She nodded, and the ships main door closed, and I heard the engine start up. She type in the coordinates for the ooman home world. She then got up from the seat, and walked over to her stasis pod, and opened it up preparing to into it to decrease the time their journey would take.

"Lar'ja," she started.

I turned towards her, and she continued "what do you think will happen on the our hunt?"

I stared at her in thought for a moment, and said "I don't know, hopefully we'll be successful, and our hunt will go as planned."

She nodded, and got into her stasis pod, activating it. I watched as L'ulij-bpe, our Hult'ah, got into his stasis pod as well. I sighed, and followed their idea, and got into mine activating it. I closed my eyes, and fell into the coma-like sleep the pod induces upon those who are inside the pod.

* * *

Back on Earth...

* * *

"Mr. Weyland sir, we recaptured the last of the escaped Xenos." the voice of Weylands research facilitys head security officer.

"Good, find out how they escaped, and plug the gape." Mr. Weyland said hitting the button on his desk.

"Yes sir Mr. Weyland sir." the security chief said, cutting transmission.

"Ugh... Just what we need, another escape, how do they keep doing it?" Mr. Weyland asked himself.

"Mr. Weyland sir," his secretary said, walking in the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"sir, Prof. Hawk just arrived, and is requesting a meeting with you, should I let him in?" she asked, checking over the clipboard in her hands.

"Yes, send him in." he told her.

She nodded, and went back outside where Prof. Hawk was waiting.

"You can go in." she told him, not sparing a glance, returning to her work.

He smiled, and said "Thank you."

She didn't reply, and he walked in the door.

"Hello Ian." Mr. Weyland said.

"Hello Mr. Weyland." Ian returned to his boss.

"You requested a meeting with me?" Mr. Weyland asked.

Ian cleared his throat, and asked "Yes sir, I've been hearing rumors that we will be getting in new specimens in soon, is that true? and if so, how soon?"

Mr. Weyland sighed, and said "Yes, the rumors are true, but they aren't Xenos this time, they're the ones we originally got the Xeno queen from."

"Wait, you mean this time it isn't a Xeno?" Ian asked raising an eye brow.

Mr. Weyland then said "Yes, but this time we're dealing with something much more dangerous, we're dealing with a race that originally used us Humans as breeders for the Xenos, or for their perfect prey. We've used the information we've gathered on them, and from previous specimens, and decided to nickname them Predators, but their scientific name is homo-sapiennosaurus. (Human lizard)"

"Predators huh? I guess it's a catchy name, but how do you know they will be landing here so soon?" Ian asked his boss curiously.

"Around 6 months ago, one of them crash landed about a mile away from this facility, that's where we found the big Xeno, the one we nicknamed "Queen" because of it's egg breeding capabilities. We estimate it would take around 6-7 months for the next of them to arrive, and we were right, one week ago, our long range sensors have spotted a small ship around 150,000,000 miles out in space, just passed Mars. They've passed The Moon now, and are around 100,000 miles out. We expect them to land in the morning, or late at night, we'll be waiting for them. We've also been able to estimated the interior size of the ship being around 50 square foot, just enough for a small crew, meaning we have more of a chance to catch them alive." Mr. Weyland said, looking over data on his computer screen.

"I would estimate there are around 2-3 of them, depending on their size." Ian told Mr. Weyland.

Mr. Weyland nodded, and said "Their height is between 7-8 feet from every specimen we've seen, so your estimation is probably correct."

"For all of our sake, I hope we're all right, any more then 2, or 3 would land a devastating blow on the facility, and its "inhabitants"." Mr. Weyland said, looking over a map of the solar system which had a blip on it slowly creeping towards earth.

* * *

Thwei-de POV...

* * *

. . .

"Stasis chamber deactivated, releasing cyro-gel from stasis chamber." the mechanical voice of the stasis pod computer said.

. . .

As the cryogenic gel fled from the inner tank, filling into the outer tank for later use, Thwei-de started to awake from her 6 month cryo-sleep. She opened her eyes, and saw that Lar'ja, and L'ulij-bpe were already out of their tanks, stretching their muscles for the hunt. Her stasis pods door opened, and she took a few steps out, and joined them in their stretching.

"Are you ready Thwei-de?" Lar'ja asked me as he finished his stretching, and began to gather his equipment.

"Yes, I'm ready for the hunt." I told him as I, and L'ulij-bpe too started to put on our masks, and armor.

I put on my mask, and activated thermal view when suddenly a thought occurred to me.

I turned towards L'ulij-bpe, and asked "Blooded Warrior, what spectrum of light do the oomans see in?"

"They see in the visible light spectrum, but a few of them also have masks that allow them to see in thermal spectrum, but that is the only other one we currently know they can see in." he replied as he activated his plasma caster on his shoulder, and started testing its controls.

I nodded, and check through my masks visual modes, looking for the visible light spectrum. I soon found it, and looked around the ship which was hard to see in with that spectrum of light.

"They have very limited vision." I commented, switching my visual settings back to thermal.

"They do to us, but to them it is their greatest advantage over us who almost never use that setting of the bio-mask. With their visual light sight, they have figured out ways to hide from our thermal view using wet ground to cover themselves in to appear to be the same heat level as the ground. Their vision is one of their less thought of advantages over us." he replied now happy with his plasma casters controls, and attaching his wrist blade, and computer gauntlets.

"I see, I'll remember that. Thank you Blooded Warrior." I told him taking in what I have just learned.

"We're approaching the planet, should we pick a landing location close to where the Yautja ship crashed?" Lar'ja asked.

"Yes, but not too close." H'ulij-bpe told him walking over to watch as he entered the coordinates.

"Okay, coordinates set, are we ready for landing back there?" Lar'ja called out laughing slightly.

"All set back here, we are ready for the hunt upon landing." I called back as the ship hit the atmosphere, the friction causing fire to burn around the outside of the ship.

* * *

Back on earth...

* * *

"Mr. Weyland," the security chief called over the intercom.

Mr. Weyland hit the button next to the intercom, and asked "Have we figured out where they're going to land?"

"Yes sir, troops are already mobilized to the probable location, all troops are go for Operation: C.A.T. to initiate. (Catch. And. Trab)" the chief replied.

"Good, when you catch them, let me know how it went." Mr. Weyland told him.

"Yes sir." he said, cutting transmission.

Mr. Weyland hit the button again, and said "Ann, tell Prof. Hawk I wish to speak to him."

"Right away sir." Ann his secretary replied.

A few minutes later, Prof. Hawk walked in the door, and asked "You called for me sir?"

"Yes, have a seat." Mr. Weyland said, pointing to the seat in front of his desk.

Ian walked up, and sat down waiting for Mr. Weyland to continue.

Mr. Weyland stood up, and walked around the desk, and around Ian saying "We've already sent out a recovery team to capture the specimens, I want you to get your lab ready for anything, okay? I want the examination tables reinforced, and the doors sealed from the outside, within the hour, I don't want these things to escape understand?"

"Yes sir Mr. Weyland." Ian said, standing up to return to his lab to prepare for the experiments.

"Ian," Mr, Weyland began.

Ian turned back to him waiting for him to continue.

He turned back to his him, and said "Make sure everyone on your team is ready to preform a live dissection, we've seen them dead, but I want to know how they work when they're alive."

"Yes sir." he said slightly disturbed by a live dissection himself.

"Good. Now go on, and get ready." Mr. Weyland told him sitting back in his chair hoping, and waiting for the news that it had gone off without a hitch to come through the intercom.

* * *

With the recovery team...

* * *

"Do you have the perimeter secured?! I don't even want an ant to walk through without a bio-scan, and finger prints do you understand?!" the leader of the team screamed at everyone as he turned back to look over the plans one more time before the operation began.

"Sir! We see the fire from the ship as it's breaking atmos, you better hurry!" one of the solders from outside screamed as ran into one of the nearby bushes, his thermal proof suit shining in the light.

The leader quickly stuffed the plans in his suit, and ran over to hide in a far away bush.

"Get ready!" he screamed/whispered to everyone else as the ship landed right where they planned, but one thing they didn't plan on was the ship being invisible.

* * *

Lar'ja POV

* * *

"Alright, we've landed." I called out to the others as I got up from the cockpit chair.

"Okay, set your visions to the mode you want before we go out, and we'll start the hunt. Also, remember I'm your Hult'ah, I'm only going to help if the situation gets out of hand." H'ulij-bpe told us.

"We would like it any other way." we both told him at the same time, setting our vision modes.

"I'm going to use visual light just to see as the oomans see on their world." I told them.

"Okay, I'm going to use thermal then." Thwei-de said.

"I'll use electronic encase there's a Pyode Amedha nearby, they almost always carry electronics on them." H'ulij-bpe told us.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I asked them.

They both nodded, and we activated our invisibility cloaks, and opened the door on the top of the ship. H'ulij-bpe jumped out first, and I went second, and Thwei-de went third. As soon as I jumped out, I looked around at the trees, and sky of the planet in awe. It was so colorful, and cheerful. I looked around near the bottom of the ground as a shiny white ooman sat hiding. I quickly looked around us, and saw there was more of them, around 20 others surrounding us. But before I could say anything H'ulij-bpe uncloaked, as did Thwei-de the oomans quickly pulled out weapons, and aimed at them.

"Get down!" I yelled pushing them down as the oomans shoot a barrage of darts where their heads were.

Their eyes went wide, and H'ulij-bpe activated his plasma caster.

"I can't see them!" Thwei-de screamed.

"Neither can I!" H'ulij-bpe also roared switching his visual mode to try, and find the correct visual mode to see them.

"Use visible light!" I yelled as I pulled out a shuriken throwing it into two of them pinning them to a tree.

They complied, and switched to visible light, but by the time they did, they got hit with darts, knocking them out instantly.

"Thwei-de, Blooded Warrior!" I screamed to them, enraged at the oomans.

I pulled out two more shuriken, and threw them into a few more of the oomans, but then one of them yelled "We got two, that should be enough for the scientists, this one can die!"

My eyes widened, and they pulled out a large gun wth multiple barrels, and pulled a trigger. It started turning, and soon started shooting out metal projectiles. I jumped into the trees, and jumped from tree to tree trying to get behind the gunner, but he then hit my side causing my cloak to disable. I roared in pain, but jumped again to avoid getting shot again.

I saw them loading Thwei-de, and H'ulij-bpe into a vehical, and tried to get to them, but then the ooman ordering my death called out once more "We got the others, blow him up!"

They pulled out a large single barrel cannon, and it shot out a fuel propelled missile. My eyes went wide once again, and I jumped as hard as I could away from where the missile was heading, but escape was impossible as it hit the tree I was just in, the resulting explosion threw me far off into the forest away from them. I flew for a few seconds, and eventually I flew into a tree limb probably breaking a few ribs, and fell around 6 foot to the ground. I blinked my eyes a few times as shock set in, causing my wounds to go numb. I sat up, and tried to stand, but failed falling back to the ground. I pulled out my medicomp, and activated my arm computer to see what my damages were. The metal projectile that hit my side went straight through me, and the explosion broke 3 of my ribs. I pulled out the heated wound closer, and pinched the wound on my side together. The heat burning my bare flesh, and melting it together caused me to roar in great pain as I came out of shock. The front of the wound healed, I quickly closed the back part of the wound, roaring in pain once more. I quickly got to my feet shakily, and too injured to jump to the trees, I activated my cloak, and walked as fast as I could in the first direction I could think of, the pain clouding most of my thoughts. I tried to switch visual modes, but my bio-mask was slightly damaged by the explosion causing it to get stuck on visible light. As I walked faster, I soon saw a ooman home not far ahead. I saw an open window near the bottom, and slid into it into an underground room. I breathed heavily, and gripped my side in pain, but soon my cloak deactivated, and the a door at the top of a stair case opened. I looked through the door to see an small female ooman pup standing there looking at me. I quickly switched translation drives to English.

"Hello... Ugh... What... What're you doing here?" I struggled to ask as my English was still rusty, and in as extreme amount of pain.

She stared at me for a moment before saying "It's my basement silly, we are you here?"

"I'm... I'm hiding." I told her gripping my side in extreme pain.

"Oh, like hide, and seak?" she asked.

I wondered what this "hide, and seek" she asked about was, but nodded through the pain, and agreed with her "Yeah, ... don't tell anyone I'm here okay?"

"Okay, I won't tell anyone." she told me, nodding her head causing her fur to shake up, and down in a fluid motion.

"Ugh... Do you think you could leave me alone for a few minutes?" I asked her, not wanting her to see me repair myself, as it would most certainly be scaring for that young of a pup.

"Aww... Alright..." she said sadly, walking back up the stairs which she came from.

But she stopped at the top step, and turned around to ask me "Will you come up here with me when you're finished doing what you're doing?"

I thought for a moment, and realized I would need to ask her about the city as I knew nothing about Earth, or any of its customs, or city designs. I would need that knowledge if I were to find Thwei-de, and H'ulij-bpe.

After moments consideration, I groaned in pain, and said "Yes, Ugh... I'll be up soon."

She nodded, and ran through the door at the top of the stairs. As soon as she closed the door I let out a small scream of pain. I clinched my eyes shut for a moment, and reached for my medicomp for the cauterization gel. I quickly found it, and picked up the metal bowl which was collapsed next to it, and grabbed a chunk of the rock the floor was made of, I smashed it into a lot of pieces of it, and put them in the now un-collapsed the bowl. I poured about half of the gel into the bowl with the rubble, and watched as it melted it into a grey sludge. I reached back into my medicomp, and grabbed the flat metal plate, and used it to pick up the grey sludge to smear it on my wound. The sludge was going to be used to keep myself from bleeding to death, but it was extremely painful. It felt as if I had put fire into my wound, which would have also worked, but I didn't want to, nor did I need to start a fire. After I put the sludge on both ends of the wound, my breathing became ragged, and uneven as I waited for the pain to subside. Soon, it subsided enough for me to think cognitively, and I slowly got to my feet, holding my side in pain as I did so. I slowly limped towards to stairs, and grabbed hold of the railing to support myself as I start my ascent into the little oomans home.

* * *

Hello everyone! I hope this longer than normal chapter makes up for the long wait, but I couldn't think of what would happen next! So, I hope some of you are stilling reading this story, good day.

Yours truly, InvaderL.


End file.
